Runghiri
The Runghiri is a race of tribal reptilians that reside on Kaidan Magna. They are divided into separate tribes and are vying for control of the planet and are a central race in the Chaotic Calm. History The Runghiri was one of the first races created by the Great Beings, with their prototype being the Shang-Zo. They were in similar design to Oriental dragons, having slender and long bodies, having small amounts of fur, and sometimes antlers. However, only a few were made before the Great Beings took the design and revised it for the Kanohi Dragon. When the current design of the Runghiri was finished, they all lived separately as families living off the land, until a race of parasitic aliens called the Idrahans invaded Kaidan Magna. They enslaved the entire Runghiri race to construct a new metropolis for them, as the Idrahan's home world was dying. However, a young Kerogu would not tolerate to oppression any longer, and rallied an army to fight back against the Idrahan Empire. They drove the Idrahans to Kaidan Magna's largest moon Jutlin Mina, and established a tribal system so resources could be shared among other Runghiri who had formed alliances. Biology Runghiri are known for their natural resistance to poisons, infections, and biological threats, as well as their blood and saliva being acidic. Their immune systems are extremely effective in eliminating foreign bodies, rendering biological warfare useless. They usually have a sleek head, that which resembles a crocodile, with slitted eyes, sharp teeth, and sometimes having horns and fins. Males are larger than females, representing their male-dominated culture. An average lifespan of a Runghiri is 600-800 years, with females living longer than males. Some Runghiri have a chemical called homophybin, which is responsible for their vibrant colors, can be controlled, giving them a natural camouflage. Runghiri eyes are proficient in seeking targets, as they have thermal vision, as well as a quick adaptation to the dark. Their scales are tightly knit together, which provides a natural defense against threats. Runghiri on average can lift 6x their weight, and the average male weight is 430 pounds, which showcases their brutish body build. Runghiri Tribes *Kon-Shi: translates to "strong willed", the tribe is known for their tendency of winning every battle they are involved with, their chief is Kerogu *Nai-Roah: translates to "death bringer", this tribe was a union of three large families who benefited from each other's resources and eventually took over the eastern half of the mainland, their leader is Vomahki *Quai-Jun: translates to "peace keeper", this tribe is known for their resource management and peaceful behavior, their leader is Nanesu Notable Runghiri *Kerogu: the one-handed chief of the Kon-Shi tribe, a wise hero of the Eastern Jungles and rival of King Vomahki *General Kimuka: the one-eyed general of the Kon-Shi tribe's soldiers, a stern and disciplinary warrior who trains her underlings and would die for Kerogu *Reguto the Insane: the shaman of the Kon-Shi tribe, he was formerly sane until being captured by Azathoth and seeing his true form, driving him into madness *King Vomahki: the sadistic ruler of the Nai-Roah tribe, Draestil, a kingdom occupying the eastern half of the mainland, and rival of Kerogu *Queen Nanesu: former wife of Vomahki and chief of the Quai-Jun tribe, a respectful and resourceful ruler who is polite to all Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Reptilian Species